As a conventional technique, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that collectively presents pieces of information required for a lane change to a driver who is driving a vehicle to support the driving of the driver. Specifically, in the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, information such as the direction of the lane change, the permissibility of the lane change, a waiting time for the lane change, an acceleration or deceleration required for the lane change, and the position of another vehicle is presented to the driver with an arrow-like display.
In recent years, mounting of a vehicle control device that controls at least either acceleration/deceleration or steering on behalf of a driver on a vehicle has been pushed forward. In such a vehicle whose behavior is controlled by the vehicle control device, the vehicle control device implements a lane change. Thus, it is considered that information presentation that supports a lane change of a driver as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is unnecessary.
On the other hand, in a state where the behavior of a vehicle is controlled by the vehicle control device, it is difficult for an occupant of the vehicle to grasp the details of the control by the vehicle control device. Thus, the inventors of the present disclosure have conceived presenting the details of acceleration/deceleration control or steering control performed by the vehicle control device to an occupant in accordance with a behavior change occurring in the vehicle. According to such presentation of operating information of the vehicle control device, an occupant of the vehicle can feel safe with the control of the vehicle by the vehicle control device.
However, when the details of the control are presented in accordance with a behavior change of the vehicle, an occupant of the vehicle cannot recognize in advance the occurrence of a scheduled large behavior change. Thus, the occupant is likely to be anxious when the large behavior change actually occurs.
In addition, the vehicle control device attempts to control the behavior of the vehicle as gently as possible. Thus, when a large behavior change such as a lane change occurs, a change per unit time becomes small in the information presentation according to the behavior change of the vehicle. Thus, an occupant of the vehicle cannot image the magnitude of a behavior change that is scheduled to occur in the vehicle from the information presentation and may feel anxious.